brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Depression/Quiz
Questions First Question Why would a union call for a sit-down strike? A) Because its members did not want to work B) To protest unfair working conditions C) To protest the government's welfare policies D) To protest the rise of fascism Correct Answer: To protest unfair working conditions Second Question What can you conclude from the fact that government breadlines were often very long during the Great Depression? A) Farmers had a tough time growing wheat during the Depression. B) Bread was very expensive during the Depression. C) Many people did not have enough to eat during the Depression. D) Lots of businesses failed during the Depression. Correct Answer: Many people did not have enough to eat during the Depression. Third Question Approximately how many Americans were out of work in 1932? A) One in 10 B) One in 5 C) One in 4 D) One in 3 Correct Answer: One in 4 Fourth Question What was the significance of the novel, "The Grapes of Wrath?" A) It examined the difficulties faced by poor farmers B) It examined the difficulties faced by the urban poor C) It examined the unfair conditions faced by factory workers D) It examined the difficulties faced by hoboes Correct Answer: It examined the difficulties faced by poor farmers Fifth Question What can you conclude from the fact that comedies and musicals were so popular during the Depression? A) People wanted to escape their troubles B) People had no other way of listening to their music C) The art of comedy had just been invented. D) Dramas were very unpopular. Correct Answer: People wanted to escape their troubles Sixth Question If you were a hobo, where would you live? A) In an apartment B) On a farm C) In a factory D) You would be homeless Correct Answer: You would be homeless Seventh Question What was the Dust Bowl? A) A large football stadium where political rallies were held. B) A huge area of ruined farmland in the middle of America. C) The most popular musical comedy of 1933. D) A novel that examined the plight of the homeless. Correct Answer: A huge area of ruined farmland in the middle of America. Eighth Question What did Louis Armstrong and Duke Ellington have in common? A) They were popular novelists B) They were popular movie comedians C) They were popular musicians D) They were popular labor leaders Correct Answer: They were popular musicians Ninth Question What event helped end the Great Depression? A) World War I B) The Cold War C) The Vietnam War D) World War II Correct Answer: World War II Final Question What effect did the stock market crash of 1929 have on the Great Depression? A) It marked the start of the Depression. B) It marked the end of the Depression. C) It marked the point at which the Depression was at its worst. D) It marked the point at which the economy started to recover. Correct Answer: It marked the start of the Depression. Category:BrainPOP Quizzes